Second Chance
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: This is a new take on Solin The Ultimate Arc-Angel. When Ethan dies Solin appears and send's Sarah back to when they first meet with only her memories of her love for Ethan. Sarah acts on her feelings this time around and Solin interferes from time to time. How will things change? Etharah and benica and rory oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Solin's Test**

Sarah's POV

Today was the saddest day of my life. I had never thought this day would come.

Today was Ethan's funeral. After all the things we had fought to protect this town, it was a bully with a base ball bat that ended his life. When Erica found out see tracked down the bully and drained him dry.

I had spent the whole week at the Morgan's. I stayed in Ethan's room, because it smelled like him.

"Ethan why did this have to happen. I never had the chance to tell you that I love you with all of my heart." I said aloud and started to cry.

After the funeral I started to research away to bring Ethan back to me. After three hours I broke down and prayed to God.

"_God please bring him back. I fell deeply in love with him. I need him. Even though I am a vampire, I still believe in you. I ask you to bring him back to me. He protected this town. He should not have to die. Amen."_

"Sarah dear that was beautiful." Samantha said.

"I am glad we told you guy's the truth about us." I said as I cried.

"I loved him so much and I can't go on with out him."

"I know Sarah. I know." Samantha said as she rocked me to sleep.

Solin's POV

"Father." I said.

"So you were listening to her son." God said.

"Yeah. But I don't know if I should intervene or not." I replied.

"Solin my son do as your heart tells you. Consider this my way of testing you, to see if you are who I raised you to be here on earth." God said and then vanished.

"_Maybe I should. After all there is nothing evil about this vampire and she has dad on her side. I have a better idea._" I thought.

The next morning I watched as Samantha, Ross and Jane walked into Ethan's room to check on Sarah.

"Sarah wake up dear." Samantha said and Sarah stired.

When Sarah was fully awake I teleported into the room.

"This is a touching moment." I said as I watched their group hug to comfort Sarah.

Sarah's POV

Sarah hissed and pushed Jane, Ross and Samantha behind her to protect them.

"Who are you?" Sarah growled.

"I'm here to answer your prayer." Solin said.

"Are you God?" Jane asked.

"No but you are close enough, I am the youngest of his four son,s." Solin stated.

"Are you here to bring our son back?" Ross asked with hope in his eyes.

"In a way yes." Solin stated.

"What do you mean in a way?" Samantha asked.

"What I mean is when I do this it will be like he never died." Solin said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked. "And why would God answer the prayer of a vampire?"

"Because there is nothing evil in you and that puts dad on your side. No on with this. I am going to send Sarah back to when you bumped into Ethan in the cafeteria." Solin said.

"Why not just bring him back to life?" Jane asked.

"Because we can't have a guy who died walking around when everyone knows he is dead. Besides, I am bored and this way is more amusing to me." Solin stated.

"Why would an angel want to amuse himself?" Samantha asked cautiously.

"Because I spend all of my time fighting evil here on earth where dad raised me to protect mankind. My dads most precious creation. Now Sarah I'm going to send you back but I have to ask, you can only change one thing, so what will you change?" Solin stated.

"I have been drawn to Ethan since I first meet him. I would embrace how I feel about him and be with him from day one." Sarah stated.

"I was hoping you would say that. Now you will only have you feelings for him that you have now but no memory of the future. This way things will play out the same way except you will be there to save Ethan on the day that bully kills him and you will save him. You will also act on your feelings for him now it is time and I will be watching." Solin said as he out a hand on my forehead.

I was in the cafeteria. Then a boy bumped into me and spilled his lunch on my pink shirt.

**Hope you like it?**

**This is a different version of Solin The Ultimate Arc-Angel.**

**This story will be very long since they have to go through the movie and seasons 1 and 2.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**Chapter 2 Meeting**

Jane sit watching a preview of Dusk 3 on Sunday night.

Ethan and Benny were in the kitchen talking about their first day of high school.

Jane hears a noise and says. "Ethan do you here that?" Ethan doesn't respond and Jane goes out side and when their parents come home she is screaming.

**The Next Day.**

Benny's POV

"A babysitter?For you? Classic." I said to Ethan as we walked through the halls of White Chapel High.

"Shhh. Keep it down man. This kind of info can totally ruin a guys rep." Ethan said.

"On the bright side one of these premo high-school babes will totally be at your house tonight." I said.

"All I know is her name is Erica and she goes to this school. With any luck I can talk my parents out of it tonight." Ethan said.

Then we watched as the drama club boys walked up to the principle.

(It happened just like in the movie.)

**Cafeteria. **

Sarah's POV

I was walking when this boy bumped into me and spelled his food on my orange shirt.

"Dork. Thank you so much." I said and then I looked into his eyes. Getting lost in his eyes for a short moment that seemed like an eternity, seemed so right. I ameditly felt this special connection to him.

"Sorry for calling you a dork. I'm just having a bad day." I added as I walked away.

"Sarah. Wait up." My best friend Erica said.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked.

"Don't ask." I said. Then she went on about the Dusk 3 screening and I stared at the boy who bumped into me and I didn't hear her.

Then we talked about Jesse and I had hate in my heart when we talked about my ex.

Then a boy named Benny walked over to us and said.

"Are you by any chance babysitting the Morgan's tonight?"

"Yeah why? Do you know their kids?" Erica asked.

"Yeah. One of them is my buddy sitting right over there." Benny said as he pointed to the boy who spilled his food on me.

"_Maybe I should tag along with her when she goes to babysit tonight. I don't know why but I have fallen in love with him at first sight._" I thought.

**(The Rest Happened Like In The Movie.)**

**Morgan's House.**

Ethan's POV.

I was upstairs in my room doing homework when I heard something hit the roof and I got this feeling my life was about to change.

Then I ran to see who the babysitter was. When I got to the top of the stairs, what I saw took my breath away. We stared at each other never breaking eye contact.

"Earth to Ethan." My mom said.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." The babysitter said. We didn't break eye contact.

"Your bleeding." My mom said.

"I get the bandages." I said.

**(The rest happened in the movie up to the moment the door bell rang.)**

"I'll get it." I said.

Sarah's POV

"No, nonono." I said as I grabbed an umbrella.

Then that other boy walked in.

'_Whew I thought that was Jesse or one of the others."_ I thought.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall to the left." Ethan said.

I went to the bathroom and called Erica.

"Erica you need to get away from those guys." I said and then the door swung open. I saw Ethan standing there.

"Looking for something or are you just an incredible perv?" I asked.

"No. Jane said she heard you crying and I wanted to make sure your alright." Ethan said and I was touched by his concern. I had no Idea he saw my reflection.

He walked back out.

"You guy's don't really need a sitter do you?" I asked.

"It depends on what you mean by need." Benny said.

"No. My mom just likes humiliating me to make a point." Ethan said.

I dropped my cell phone and he picked it up and handed it to me. But when our hands touched he tensed up. I felt something that I had never felt with Jesse.

"Did you just see that?" Ethan asked.

"Um. Later guys." I said and I knew I was blushing because I had touched Ethan.

After that I left and went to feed. I went twords town to an ally to feed on rat.

_'Why do I feel things I have never felt before when I'm with Ethan? Why is he always on my mind since we first meet? I guess love at first sight really exists? Where we meant to be together?' _I thought as I sank my fangs into the first rat.

Ethan's POV

"Benny what is that stuff anyway?" I asked.

"You can't expect us to investigate the supernatural realm without the proper equipment." Benny said.

"I think she headed for town." I said.

"We can't find her." Benny said.

"She's out here. I can feel it." Ethan said.

"There is something in the ally." I added.

"Night vision engage." Benny said. "We should go now."

"What is it?" I asked as I grabbed the camera and saw Sarah with fangs and gold eyes and she was holding a rat.

Benny and I screamed as she noticed us and hissed. Then we ran.

"HELP MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE." I yelled.

Sarah's POV

_'Great there goes my chances with him. I might as well explain."_ I thought.

"Wait it is not what you thank." I said.

"Your a freaking vampire who kills animals and drink there blood." Ethan said.

After explaining everything she noticed Ethan was staring at her and she blushed.

They went back to the Morgan's.

"Don't tell anyone about you know." I said.

"I won't and nobody says anyway." Ethan said grabbing my hand. For a few moments I didn't notice.

"Are you guys going to make out or stare at each other." Benny stated and we noticed our hands and separated.

"Don't invite a vampire into your house it is your only safe haven." I said.

"Hopefully I can get to Jessie's and save Erica before it is to late."

Then I headed twords the door and I was stopped by Ethan grabbing my arm.

"Be careful." Ethan said and I could feel this amazing feeling rising inside of me.

Ethan started to lean in and I leaned in and our lips meet. Our lips moved in sync. This kiss was filled with love, passion and it also felt so right. After 5 minutes we separated.

"I will be careful. I promise." I said flustered. Then I left.

Ethan's POV

"Dude what happened in their?" Benny asked because he left before he saw Sarah and I kiss.

"I don't really know. But Sarah and I kissed. It felt so right. I am madly in love with her." I said.

Then the door bell rang and Benny let the pizza guy in and that didn't turn out to well.

"Wow thanks dude. This will taste so much better because it is free. Sorry do I'm just so hungry." Benny said.

**(The next things happen just like they did in the movie.)**

"Shhh." I told Benny.

"Hoodys and sunglasses great look if your.." Benny said but was cut off when we jumped.

"Nice look." Benny said to Sarah who startled us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sarah.

"The same thing as you guys. Trying to find out what they are up to." Sarah said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

That is when I tensed up like when I touched Sarah's hand.

_Flash_

_Shirley Ingrent the dates of her birth and death vanished until the number 219 was left._

_Flash_

_I saw a box with red carvings._

_Flash._

"219" I said.

"Cubulie Animus is latin for nest of souls." Benny said.

"I think I just saw it. A black box with red carvings on it." I said.

Sarah's POV

"A box like that one." I said as I pointed twords the group of vampires.

"The Cubilie Animus." Ethan said. "We have to stop them."

"I have anti-vampire juice." Benny said as he accidentally spilled some on me.

"Ow. What the heck." I shouted and then we took off running.

After we got away from the grave yard we slowed down.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked in a sweet tone and he took my hands to check them.

"I'm fine see." I said. "So what is with these visions of yours? Do you get them often?"

"NO they started when you showed up. It's like seeing into another dimension or something." Ethan said. "I think it happens when we touch?"

Ethan grabbed my hand and I let him. For some reason it just feels so right when he touches me.

I saw him tense up and I was concerned.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"I saw Jessie but he was surrounded by flames." Ethan said. "I think it is something that happened in the past."

_'So there is something special about him. Who am I kidding he is special. I have to ask him.'_ I thought.

"Ethan can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Ask away." Ethan said.

"Ethan did you feel this special connection between us when we first saw each other and when we kissed?" I asked.

"Yeah. It kind of feels like we were meant to be together." Ethan said.

"That is how it feels for me two." I said.

"Aww E your babysitter is your girlfriend." Benny said.

Ethan and I just blushed.

"I'm going to the library." I said and I rushed off.

_'I have this weird feeling some one is watching me."_ I thought.

"Who ever you are come out now." I said bearing my fangs.

"Relax. I'm the Arc-angel Rafiel." Rafiel said.

I instantly tensed up.

"Why are you here please don't hurt me?" I stuttered.

"I will not harm you child. I am here because of Ethan. I have been watching over him since he was born." Rafiel said.

"B B But I'm a vampire." I stuttered.

Rafiel then told me how there was no evil in me and how that put God on my side and he explained that Ethan was a seer and told me what a seer was and how there was only one other like him and how God decided to protect the second seer to ever exist. Then he vanished.

**(Everything that happened next was in the movie.)**

We defeated Jessie. But on the way to the movie theater in the car Ethan asked me on a date and I said yes. That is the best thing that came out of this mess. I now have a cute geeky seer boyfriend that I love with all of my heart. We told his parents that we were a couple and they were okay with it but they set some ground rules for when I babysit but that is okay as long as I have the one I love. Ethan even said he loves me more than anything in this world.

**I hope you like it?**

**If I had not shortened it, this chapter would have taken a month to complete.**

**Ethan and Sarah are a couple now and they are madly in love so this changes everything so keep reading to find out what happens next?**

**This story will follow the show and then I will create my own season 3.**

**Solin will make appearances from time to time to protect Ethan and Sarah but he won't be a main character until my version of season 3.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3 Lawn Of The Dead

**Chapter 3 Lawn Of The Dead**

Ethan's POV

Benny and I walked into school.

"Think about it dude any thing we want. Cash, cars,candy." Benny said.

"So you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with C?" I asked.

"Yesterday we were high-school newbs. Today we are spell-casting, vampire killing rock stars." Benny stated. "The world is our oyster."

"Have you ever actually _had _oysters? Not something you want to swallow. More like something you cough up." I said

"Yeah, nice. Nice way to start the day," Benny scrunched up his nose before his face changed into flirt mode. "_But_ there's the image I need."

I looked over to where he pointed at and saw Della, a blonde girl with two of her best friends.

"I know you're the "seer" and all but I can see her with me."

"Keep the magic on the download. Remember? Life just got back to normal." I stated.

"Would you relax? I got this." With one hand holding flowers, he casually walked towards Della.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Sarah, coming up from behind me.

"Hey beautiful. Whats up?" I asked in a flirty tone aimed at my girlfriend.

"Awww. That is sweet Cuddle Bear. But can I borrow twenty buck's?" Sarah asked.

"If you tell me what it is for maybe I could help you out more than giving you one fifty bucks." I said as I handed her the money.

"I can't take all of your money." Sarah said.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help out the love of my life? Besides I have another fifty." I said.

"Thanks cuddle bear." Sarah said and then we kissed until Benny came back over.

"Awesome news. Della's dog died." Benny said witch caused us to separate.

"And that's good news?" asked Sarah, raising an eyebrow while still having her hands around my neck.

Benny nodded. "Yeah."

She turned to me and said,"I've got to go. Thanks for the money Ethan. You do _not _know how grateful I am. Later." She smiled and waved to me.

Sarah walked away and Benny raised an eyebrow at me.

"What I can't help out my girlfriend?" I asked.

She said she loved my flowers. And then, she said she would do anything to bring her dog back. _Anything_."

"Yeah? So?"

"What if somebody _magically _brought her dog back? Can you imagine how grateful she'll be?" I nodded, not fully understanding him. But when I did..

"No." The smile on his face dropped. "No Benny, you cannot bring her dead dog back to life."

"Won't know until we try right?" He smiled and walked away.

"Benny, stop! Benny!" I tried to grab him. I failed. "If Harry Potter were here, he'd smack you around." I followed him, dreading what he was going to do.

_**That night at Ethan's House.**_

_"I know those wrinkles are hiding something." Benny stated._

_"Don't do it. Besides you don't even know how." I said._

_"All I have to do is look in grandmas secret shelf." Benny said._

_"Secret shelf? I don't think that is a good idea." I said as my mom walked in._

_**After Benny and Samantha left.**_

_Sarah's POV_

"What?" I screeched. "So now I can't even get babysitting money? Great. Perfect."

"Why do you need money all of the sudden?" Ethan asked.

"Forget it. I still have some other options. Thanks anyways Ethan. But can you still help me? I'll be free all night on Friday."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do. And maybe we can figure something out about your money problem." Ethan said. "I love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." I said.

We both hung up.

"So?" Erica said

I gasped and turned around to see Erica.

"How is your little pet nerd?" Erica asked.

"Oh, you know, nerdy. And don't talk that way about my boyfriend." I stated.

"Wait a minute how long has he been your boyfriend?" Erica asked in a state of shock.

"For over a week now." I stated.

"Why him?" Erica asked.

"Because it was love at first site and he makes me feel things I have never felt before and he is an amazing kisser." I stated. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask if I could borrow some money?"

"Money. Once you wake up and smell the roses you can take whatever you want." Erica said.

"I know but." I started to say.

"Dinners here." Erica said as she walked off twords a few seniors hissing.

**Later that day.**

Ethan's POV

I had just received a text from Benny and walked out side to meet him.

"I just got your text. What's up?" I asked.

"I took these from grandma's secret shelf." Benny said.

"How do you know witch one is the bring back to life juice?" I asked.

"I thought you might use a vision to see witch one it is?" Benny said.

I sighed.

"Come on E help reunite a fair maiden with her beloved pet." Benny said and I finally gave in.

I told him witch one it was. Then he was off.

I pulled out my phone and called Sarah.

"Hello cuddle bear what's up?" Sarah said.

"Benny went to bring Della's dead dog back to life. He suckered me into using a vision to see witch potion it was and he went to Della's." I said.

"Thanks for telling me." Sarah said.

"Boo." Rory said and I jumped and screamed.

"Cuddle bear what is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Rory don't do that. Rory's here Sarah. I'm going to see if he will help. Love you by." I said.

"Love you too. And be careful." Sarah said and we hung up.

"I heard you and Sarah were dating. Congrats dude." Rory said. "Rory vampire ninja. Check out my new card?"

"What's that mean? Any way Benny went to Della's and I don't know where she lives. Do you?" I asked.

"No. But there is one way to find out? Air Rory." Rory said.

**The rest happened like the show.**

When I got home I called Sarah and told her what Benny did and asked her to be careful.

The next morning I went to getPuffles and he tried to bite me. After I put Puffles in a box I called Sarah and told her something was wrong with Puffles and she told me a skunk attacked her.

"Are you alright. Did it hurt you?" I asked franticly.

"I'm fine cuddle bear. I'll see you at school. I love you." Sarah said.

"Love you too." I said and we hung up.

Then I went to school.

Sarah's POV

I walked the halls looking for my Ethan and I saw him talking to Benny.

"That dog is evil. He tried to bite my hand off." Ethan said.

"What did you feed him?" Benny asked Ethan.

"Sorry I didn't have any undead dog chow laying around." Ethan stated.

"Oh, there's Della, when she sees Puffles, she's going to be all _over _me! Wish me luck." He ran towards Della with the box in his hands.

"Okay, just tell me. How are we going to clean up dumber you's mess cuddle bear?" -points to Benny- "I asked walking up behind Ethan and standing besides him.

"I don't know but we have to talk to his grandma." Ethan said.

"Puffles? Puffles! What are you doing? Puffles, what's wrong with you?" Della started running away from the demon dog. "Puffles!"

"Wait!" shouted Benny, following her. "She didn't even say thank you!"

"Hey! What's up?" shouted Rory.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked.

"I went out for a crunchy critter snack and the snack fought back. I think it was possed " Rory said.

"You don't need bandages remember. Vampires heal themselves." I said.

"We need to talk to Benny's grandma now, Sare." Ethan said.

"Awww you gave me my own nickname." I said and took his hand and we super sped to Benny's.

We told Evelyn everything.

**The rest happened like in the show.**

_After meeting Benny's grandma._

_Ethan's POV_

_"Sarah? What are you doing here?" asked Ethan, fixing his collar._

"Oh, great they're here."

"And what's with a waiter outfit?"

"Your mom called me in a panic and she offered double my babysitting amount. Totally rocking the sweater vest mister," Sarah winked, noticing Ethan's attire. "Stylish yet, stupid."

"Fine, but, there goes your tip." Ethan smirked, though he had a hint of blush on his face.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hey, you made fun of my sweater vest." He moved his hands up and down his sweater vest, like he was showing off his body to her.

Sarah laughed. He smiled at his sudden boost of confidence.

"Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion. And Rory's on his way," said Benny, coming in the kitchen, ignoring the fact that the two teens were smiling and laughing at each other before he came in to later.

"Good. When he leads the critters back, We'll take position in the backyard and we let them have it."

"Alright and uh, sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a de-caf, triple mocha latte no foam?" He chuckled. Sarah grabbed a pan and was about to hit him with it if Ethan hadn't took a hold of her arm.

"Ethan, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can bring the orders now please?" asked Mrs. Morgan, stepping in the room, now leading Ethan away.

_Later, when everyone was seated in the dining room_

"What is that?" asked Ross, as music started playing.

"Oh, just some dinner music." I said.

Sarah stood next to me until dad finished talking.

She leaned down next to his ears and whispered,"Rory's here and he looks happy about something. That's _never _good." She left to serve the guests after that.

_15 minutes later_

"Guys, we have to keep it down, my dad's getting-" That's when I saw it. Rodents. Critters.

"It's Snow White. And her forest friends. The evil undead!" Benny said

Sarah and Benny were spraying them with the anti-potion. So I started too.

"Whoa. This is not good." I stated.

"This is awesome!" said Rory, holding a rat. "Try them with the clam sauce." He strated eating it. A disgusting sight.

Laughing, my dad came in the kitchen.

"Oh!" I ran to block the door.

"That's hilarious." Ross said.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey, I thought I heard a loud bam." Ross said.

"No, hey. Now that our guests has settled in, time to wow them with your new sales pitch." I said

"My new pitch? 'Top Ten Fun Facts About Insurance', you think?" Ross asked.

"Yeah? That's it. Go for it."

"Yeah." He walked out of the room. I sighed in relief. I turned around and saw a hare on Benny's back.

I grabbed a pan and whacked it off. Then I sprayed it with the anti-potion.

"What was that for?" asked Benny, turning around.

"Just some hare on your back," I chuckled, shrugging.

"Now, I told my mom I'll get the parmaeson." I ran towards the cupboard and opened the door. There stood the demon dog.

"AHHH!" Puffles, attacked me and bit my arm and would not let go.

"Ethan!" cried Sarah, rushing over to help him.

She grabbed his arm and pinned it to the cupboard above the counter.

"Spray him Benny!"

"Thanks," I said, straightening my sweater vest.

_After the incident and everyone left besides Sarah_

"Phew. Demon critters done, sweater vest, gone."

"Hey, call me crazy but you do look nice in that sweater vest." Sarah smiled.

I blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too." It was Sarah's turn to blush.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in Rory." He opened the door.

It was _so _not Rory. It was a demon turtle.

I gasped. "Time for your face time old friend." I took out my water gun. "So you show up last old friend?"

"Take the shot! He's evil! Get him cuddle bear!" shouted Sarah from behind him.

"I-I can't!" I lowered the gun.

Big mistake.

"AHH!" The turtle jumped up but I caught it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sarah shot the turtle multiple times until it was gone.

Just then Ross, Ethan's dad walked in the room. "What happened here?"

I was lying on the floor, Sarah with a gun pointing at him, one foot on his stomach/

I stood up and looked at Sarah. She looked back.

"Er... Food fight?"

Sarah tried to smile.

_The next morning_

"Ta-da! Guess who finally just got her license! And my aunt gave me her old car. The hard part was saving enough for insurance but your dad gave me a great deal and you gave me the fifty so it worked out," I said out of my car window.

Ethan and Benny had made it across the street towards my new old car.

"Yeah, he's the best." Ethan said.

"Boo." Rory said as he appeared in the back seat. Ethan and Benny jumped and I was surprised.

"Rory this vampire ninja stuff has to stop." Ethan said but Rory had already vanished.

"Don't care. Lets just get out of here before he comes back." Benny said.

"Cuddle bear gets the passenger seat." I said. Benny got in the back.

When Ethan got in the car, I leaned over and we shared a long passionate kiss that lasted for five minutes the I drove us to school.

**Mean while in Heaven.**

Solin's POV

"Soon I will be back at full strength and I will be able to watch over them myself." I said.

"Little brother. You won't be alone." Michael said.

"Yeah. We are brothers and the three of us stick together." Gabriel said.

**I hope you like it?**

**Solin was weakened when he sent Sarah back in time because that was the first time he had done anything like that.**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	4. Chapter 4 Three Cheers For Evil

_**Chapter 4 Three Cheers For Evil**_

Sarah's POV

"Erica please tell me your not doing what I think you are doing?" I asked.

"Your the one who wants us to do something normal." Erica said.

I looked at the cheerleaders and saw the head cheerleader knock a girls books out of her hands.

"Cheerleaders aren't normal. They're more evil than us and we're vampires." I stated.

"Besides those girls have been telling me to bite them for years." Erica said flashing her fangs.

"I don't think that is what they had in mind." I said.

"Who will miss just one." Erica said and walked up to sign up.

"I will." Benny said.

"Isn't this like letting Magneto join the X-Men?" Ethan said.

"Is that like a fox in the hen house kind of thing?" I said as I hugged Ethan and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning by the way, Cuddle bear."

"Sare. If you want me to I can try and get a vision off of Erica? Since I am the seer." Ethan said and he even used the nickname he gave me.

"If you have any other ideas on how I can stop Erica, with out putting you in danger Cuddle bear, I'm all ears," I said, crossing her arms, looking at Benny and Ethan. Well, mostly Ethan since he usually comes up with the best ideas than Benny.

They Benny started moving his arms as if using pom poms and started mouthing cheers like he was a cheerleader, while staring at the cheerleaders in the gym practicing. Ethan leaned to my ear and said. "You don't have to we can always make Benny dress up like a girl and join?" I giggled

"I will join. But just to protect Erica." I said.

"Sare you don't have to." Ethan said as he pecked me on the lips.

"Erica is my best-friend. So I have to look out for here." I said. "Besides I don't even _like_ cheerleaders. And I don't want to _be _one of them."

I sighed. '_I can't believe I'm going to do this, but at least I have cuddle bear's support.' __I_ thought.

_**15 minutes later.**_

Once Ethan laid eyes on me, he was absolutely stunned. He couldn't get his eyes off of me. That lope sided grin on his face was enough to show that he loved the sight of me and it melted my heart.

"Cowabunga," Benny laughed.

"Do not say anything. The only reason why I'm doing this is to protect Erica." I said. "Besides only my cuddle bear can talk to me like that." I added with anger in my voice and Benny hide behind Ethan.

"Well, protecting her or not, you still look beautiful no matter what you wear." Ethan said and I blushed.

Ethan's POV

"Uhm, thanks Cuddle bear." Sarah said as she blushed. _Then she walked into the gym and she had my full attention like always. I bumped into Erica as she walked into the gym and I had a vision._

___Flash._

___The head cheerleader teased Erica._

___Flash_

___Erica was going to attack Stephanie at her locker._

___Flash._

_"Benny. I just had a vision." I said._

_"So did I bud." Benny said._

_"No a real vision. Erica is out for the head cheerleaders blood." I said._

_"See. There you go. We need to protect those hot cheerleaders." Benny said._

_"I'm just going to tell Sarah." I said and I walked in._

_I jestered for Sarah to come over and she did._

_"Sare. Erica is out for Stephanie's blood." I said._

_"I will have a talk with her about it." Sarah said as Stephanie walked up and slapped me. I went into another vision. Sarah had seen that face before._

___Flash_

___It was like the souls were sucked out of everyone._

___Flash_

_Sarah walked me over to the bleachers._

_"What did you see cuddle bear?" Sarah asked._

_"It is like Stephanie sucked the souls out of the entire student body. I think we should use the Benny plan. I think she is a witch. So be careful Sare." I said as I pecked her on the lips._

_"Okay cuddle bear." Sarah said._

_"Watch out for Benny. He can be a major perv. He will be going by the name Betty." I said then I walked out and told Benny the plan and he went for it._

_**(That seen happened like in the show but Ethan was not dressed as a cheerleader.)**_

_Sarah's POV_

_After cheer-leading practice._

"Please stop Benny. Save the act for Rory. I can't believe you." I said.

"Ethan sent me with a message. He went to ask my grandma for help. "

"So what is the message." I said, pointing my finger at Benny, emphasizing my point.

"Okay. Okay. Ethan said he would be at the pep-rally and he won't let us do this alone. He also said he loves you and to be careful!" Benny said.

"Tell cuddle bear that I love him too and I will but first I have to talk to Erica." I said.

"Benny, just practice your cheers, and have a cold shower."

"If you insist." Benny started walking further in the shower room again.

"At home!" I said as I made a disgusted face at him. Then I pushed him out of the room.

"Tell Ethan we will talk later." I said as I walked back in. Benny nodded and walked out of the gym.

Later after practice I pulled Erica along with me twords Ethan's locker.

"Erica, I know you are after Stephanie's blood." I said as we approached Ethan.

"How do you know that?" Erica asked with a confused face.

"My boyfriend is a seer. Remember?" I said.

"I had a vision when you bumped into me. Hey Sare." Ethan said then he pecked me on the lips.

"Way to ruin my snack King of nerds." Erica hissed.

"Erica calm down." I said.

"Stephanie is also a witch and from the vision I got from her." Ethan started.

"She is going to suck the souls out of the entire student body." I finished.

"So why not let me eat her?" Erica asked.

"Because we don't know how powerful she is." Ethan said.

"That is why I brought you here. Now take my cuddle bears hand." I said.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"You touched her in practice so I might be able to get another vision." Ethan said and Erica took his hand. He went into a vision. After he came out of it he told us what he saw. Then he handed us both a amulet.

"Benny's grandma said these will protect you from her spells." Ethan said then he told us his plan.

_Later at lunch_

_Ethan's POV_

_"Rory your the mascot?" I asked._

_:Yeah. It is the best way to hang out with the hot cheer-leading chicks. And there is this new girl Betty. So into me." Rory said and I started laughing._

_"I dought that dude." Benny said._

_After Rory left the cheerleaders walked in._

"Hanging out with the girls make me want to stick myself in the heart," Sarah said to me, glaring at Benny, who was looking over at the cheerleaders.

"Sare, don't even joke about that. I can't live without you." I said. "Erica are you still in on the plan?" "You can talk to your geeky boyfriend later, and yes I am still in on the plan. It is the best way to get back at Stephanie." Erica said, dragging Sarah away from me and Benny.

"He is not _that_geeky. More like nerdy, but not geeky. Benny on the other hand is a geeky weirdo." Sarah said.

I smiled at how Sarah stood up for me to Erica. Then I burst out laughing about what she said about Benny.

"Hey dude. That is so not cool." Benny said.

_**After Stephanie's plans failed.**_

"I guess you guys are sodone with cheer-leading," I said as Erica threw down her pompoms. Sarah smiled.

"I totally agree with cuddle bear on this one," Sarah said, putting a hand on my shoulder, making me shoot her a lop-sided grin.

"Me too," said Benny, throwing _his_pom pom across the gym.

"Smart kids," said Benny's grandmother, placing her arms around her grandson and Sarah. "All that jumping around is fun, but it leaves you with saggy pom poms in the future."

Benny started to walk away, a shiver going down his spine while I made a disgusted face.

Sarah laughed and followed me as Benny exited the gym while Grandma Weir picked up her pom poms that Benny threw.

"Hey Sare. Don't we have a date tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. You said you would take me to the primer of Dusk 4. Cuddle bear." Sarah said.

"Here are the tickets." I said as I pulled out two tickets to the movie.

"Oh my gosh I love you so much cuddle bear." Sarah said as she walked over and we kissed putting are love for each other into it. The kiss was deep and passionate. Benny's grandma smiled at us as we separated and left to the theater.

**Meanwhile in heaven.**

"My strength is returning more and more by the day. Soon we will meet again Sarah." Solin said,

"And we will stand by you little brother." Gabriel said.

"We love you little brother and the brotherly bond between the three of us is strong." Michael said.

**Meanwhile at the primer.**

No ones POV

Sarah and Ethan were enjoying the movie. Ethan and Sarah knew everything about each other from their other dates and Sarah's parents are happy she found true love at that age with someone like Ethan.

**Please Review?**

**I have decided that Solin and two of his brothers get along well.**

**They will make their first appearance in Revamped.**

**Hope that build suspense?**

**A tip to writers who read my work.**

**Find something that inspires you and love what you do.**


	5. Chapter 5 Blood Drive

**Chapter 5 Blood Drive**

Ethan's POV

"It's like revenge of the seth only without the storm troopers." Benny said as we walked in.

"My mom thinks I should donate she says my blood is special." I said.

"She's your mom she has to say your blood is special." Benny retorted.

**(Happened like in the show)**

"I'm a hawk with laser eyes." I say then I see a needle and start to freak out.

"I just have to, talk to Sarah. About something," I said, walking over to Sarah, a hand covering the right side of his sight.

"Fine. More nurse time for me then," Benny said, smiling, fixing his collar.

Sarah's POV

"Hey Sare." Ethan said as he kissed me like he always does when he sees me in the morning.

"What's up?" I replied stuffing my face with chips while staring at the blood.

"Not much. You okay?" Ethan asked, noticing how I was staring at the red substance and eating the junk food from the yellow bag.

"Sure! I'm fine. Why? Don't I look okay?" I shrugged.

"You have like, half a bag of chips on your face." Ethan said, pointing to a piece of chip stuck at the corner of my mouth.

"Fine." I wiped her mouth off and took the chip off of her hands.

"Seeing all this blood is really getting into you huh?" Ethan asked.

"It's like letting the winner of the biggest loser lose in a chocolate factory.!" I stated.

"Do you need help? I could be like, your diet buddy?" Ethan as he hugged me to make me feel alright.

When Ethan hugged me the blood lust went away.

"Cuddle bear, that's really sweet of you, and having you around d makes the blood lust go away, but it's Erica that I'm worried about." I grabbed Ethan's hand as I said that, which made him smile his lope-sided smile at me. I smiled and continued. "She doesn't have much self-control and"

"Hey Sarah. Cookie?" Erica asked, turning around, flashing her fangs and showing a tray of cookies out.

Ethan turned around right after he heard the voice speak, seeing the blonde girl behind the table of packed blood. Ethan and I had the same shocked expression on our faces and Ethan took a few steps closer to me. I didn't back away of course.

_**After Ethan saw Erica and Rory planning something.**_

"They're up to something. I'm going to try to get closer," Ethan told Benny who was at the top of the line.

I saw this and worried. '_He fears needles what is he thinking.' _I thought as I watched from the door.

He walked towards them, but when he saw the needle Erica was holding, he fainted.

"Ethan?" asked Benny, as Ethan collapsed on the ground.

"Ethan!" I yelled and rushed over by his side just as Annie, the young female nurse, did.

"Well, played fellow paddle one, well played." Benny shook his head as he saw the scene happen before him.

"Will you take him to the school nurse please? We still have a very long line." Annie asked.

"Sure thing. He is afraid of needles" I said as we helped Ethan get up, and I kind of dragged my boyfriend to the nurse's office.

_**After Sarah left the nurse's room and Ethan got his ice pack.**_

_Ethan's POV_

"Sare," I said, seeing her standing there, her back facing me though. I put my ice pack away before approaching her. "Hey, you're doing okay with the whole..." My voice trailed off as I saw the vending machine flipped over, the glass broken, the springs detached from the machine, chip bags everywhere, and chips scattered all across the floor.

"Don't. Say it." Sarah said.

I nodded, my eyes still wide.. I was about to leave when I realized I had to do something about this.

"Sare, you really need to stop. This isn't going to help. Eating chips? I'm just saying, but please, _please_ Sare, think about it. I'd rather you tell me what I can do to help you. Sare please I love you and I want to help you?" I said

Sarah dropped the chip bag, turned and hugged me.

"The only thing that helps is when you hold and kiss me." Sarah said and I smiled.

_"If that is what it takes then I won't leave your side." I said as I leaned in and kissed Sarah on the lips._

_"Now lets go help Benny keep an eye on Rory and Erica." I said as we intertwined our hands._

_Sarah and I ran into Rory._

_**(The next things to happen, happened like in the show except Sarah was with Ethan and Benny)**_

_Sarah's POV_

"Let's go!Play robo zombie. I used a cheat to unlock a new brain grenade." Benny said.

"Sare. Do you think you can stand being nears blood one more time?" Ethan asked me as Benny left.

"Okay, I think I can manage as long as you are with me." I said as I pecked him on the lips.

"Okay. I am going to donate. So please don't leave my side. You know how much I fear needles." Ethan said we walked into the were the nurses were.

_**After the nurses left**_

"Ethan what did you see?" I asked because I recognized when he got a vision.

"Okay, we've got big trouble," Ethan said, getting up from the chair but still holding onto his arm. "Those nurses, they're vampires."

"Ethan your blood smells amazing." I said as I grabbed Ethan's arm and sniffed it. "It smells so good, like really, _really_good. Oh I'm so sorry Ethan."

"It's okay. Here, have a cookie. Take two," Ethan said, handing two cookies over to me, our hands touching briefly, both of us feeling electricity as always when we touched.

As we walked past a huge tray of cookies, I grabbed it, taking away some time so Ethan grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Again we both felt the same thing we always fell when we touch, but since our friends, might be in trouble, we ignored it. _For now._

_**When we finally found where the Blood Truck went.**_

_Ethan's POV_

"Mostly Sarah," I said, as Benny ran towards the truck and Sarah got ready to fight.

"Sare, please be careful?" I whispered in her ear.

The two vampire nurses attacked and Sarah attacked back.

The older vampire collapsed and I put one foot on her to hold her down.

"One blast of holy water and it's all over." I Stated but before I could spray her, I heard Annie and Sarah battling.

"You're not a real vampire yet. And by the way, you smell like junk food," said Annie, smiling.

"When I catch my breath" -breathe heavily- "you are so dead!" Sarah said trying to catch her breath.

But Annie super-sped around Sarah and caught her, hands holding onto her neck.

"What now, fledgling?" Annie asked.

I still couldn't shoot the nurse on the floor since I was worried about my Sarah.

"What is that?" the older nurse said. "Is that your blood?" She sniffed the air.

"Uh, yeah?" I said as I pulled out the cotton pad and threw it on her. "That is ass close to my blood as you are going to get."

"You don't know what you're full of don't you?" She asked.

"Benny has some ideas about that." I stated

"Your blood is H-deficient. One in a million. A single pint is worth more than everything in that truck."

"How about we make a trade? One pint of my blood in exchange for our friends. And you leave White-chapel forever." I said

"Ethan!" I looked up at Sarah, looking worried, knowing my fear of needles. "Why would you do that?" Sarah asked,

"Because, I don't want you to get hurt. You mean more to me than some silly fear." Sarah smiled "And it will save Rory and Erica too."

"Why bargain? When we can just take it," said Annie.

"Done."

"What?"

"Annie, why must you do everything the hard way? If you let me up, we'll get started ."

"And I'll give you all my computer passwords too. No, Sarah will do it. I trust and love her completely." I said.

"Fine. Annie, get it ready." She rolled her eyes, but obeyed the older blood-sucker.

Sarah slowly inserted the needle into my flesh, not wanting to hurt I. Ethan was wincing, which made Sarah's look said.

"Sare. It is okay." I reassured her. A few minutes later Sarah held a bag of my blood.

"Here, take the blood and go." Sarah growled.

"Benny! It's okay! Get out here!" I yelled.

Benny appeared a few minutes later. "Seriously? I got shocked nothing."

Sarah and I made out passionately while the nurses let Rory and Erica out and Benny went wide eyed because Erica was kissing Rory.

We separated when we heard Rory, Benny and Erica whistling at us.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Sarah asked.

**(The rest happened like in the show except the dofus part)**

_**Arriving at school the next day.**_

_"No Benny no more needles." I said._

_"I can use the fear reversal spell." Benny said._

_"No. I value my life and so dose Sarah and she would kill you." I stated._

"Turn one goldfish inside out, and all of a sudden, you're Lord Voldemort." Benny was shaking his head at me.

"Hey Sare," I said, ignoring what Benny just said. "No chips today?" Then I leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey, hi. Yeah, the whole blood lust thing was intense and I got through it with your help cuddle bear, but we're all good now that the blood drive's over." Sarah said.

Benny and I nodded our heads.

"You still smell good to me though." Sarah said to me, pressing her lips to mine in a very passionate kiss.

"Gee, thanks. So do you." I said as we separated.

"Awkward!" Benny said in a sing-song voice.

**In heaven.**

"What are you watching my sons?" God asked.

"We are watching Sarah and Ethan." Gabriel said.

"Solin's plan worked better than he thought it would." Michael said.

"When the time is right. The three of us will join them in White Chapel High." Solin stated.

Micheal, Gabriel and God nodded.

**Hope you like it?**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**Gabriel will appear in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Guys and Doll's

**Chapter 6 Guy's and Doll's**

Ethan's POV

"Dude, your parent's are gone and we have the run of the house. Except for your sister and Sarah, your babysitter and girlfriend." Benny said as he burst into my bedroom. I just smirked at him.

"Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Does it rhyme with gideovames?" I asked.

"Close. Knights of Nijitsu 4." Benny said.

"Wick." I said.

Sarah's POV

The phone rang and I went to answer it.

"Jane I'll be back in a sec." I said.

**(This small part happened like in the show)**

"Hey Jane," I said, opening the door to the eight-year-old's room.

"Hey, look what I made," said Jane, holding a blue haired and pink clothing lady.

"Hi! I'm Debby Dazzle. Want to play?" Debby smiled.

"Cuddle bear! You're going to want to see this!" I yelled.

The Ethan and Benny walked out of the room and walked down the hall to Jane's.

"Want to see- Oh my gosh." Ethan said as he walked in.

"Who's that?" asked Benny, smiling.

"It's Debby Dazzle. Jane's _doll_," I explained, emphasis on the word "doll".

"Oh man. We're in trouble." Ethan said in a worried tone.

"We will figure this out cuddle bear." I said and then I kissed Ethan on the lips to reassure him.

Debby started looking around Jane's room while the three teens and the little girl watched it.

Ethan led Jane over to the closet and I followed.

"Jane, how did this happen?" Ethan asked pointing to the life-sized moving, and breathing doll.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"She had a broken leg so I used Benny's fix it spell and now well, she's alive!" Jane said as she handed the spell book to a pissed off Sarah.

Ethan and I looked at each other.

"Jane is a earth priestess after all." I said.

"I know but we are going to have to talk with Benny's grandma about teaching her to use magic!" Ethan stated.

"Le's have ice cream! And have a roller disco dance party!" Debby said.

"Yay!" Jane yelled.

"I'm in!" said Benny, grinning like an idiot.

"No. No parties. We have to turn her back into a doll." Ethan said as he started to make his way to the door but stopped when he heard the doll talk to him.

"No! I don't want to go back. It's so boring. I want to have fun. I won't go back, I won't!" Debby stated.

"Don't worry Debby! I won't let them change you back! I promise," Jane stated, grabbing the doll's hand.

"Oh goodie. Let's celebrate! Cupcake dance party!" Debby said and took Jane's hand and they both left the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Benny! Benny! You need to fix this!" Ethan yelled . "We will go downstairs and keep an eye on that doll?"

"Get to work." I said as Ethan and myself left the room.

So Benny went into Ethan's room.

_**An hour later.**_

"_This is _**so **_freaky. A life-sized doll!_" I whispered, into Ethan's ear.

"_I know. It's kind of scary. But I love being this close to you Sare._" Ethan whispered back to Sarah.

We were standing close since we didn't want to let Debby hear us whispering about her. It was a sight nobody wanted to see.

"Ho ho ho. This _is _a cupcake party!" Benny exclaimed , walking into the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ethan, motioning to the book.

"Got good news and bad news. Bad news, I couldn't figure out a spell." I looked up at an upset Ethan. Ethan looked at me. Ethan could tell I thought this was trouble. "Good news is I'm one level 2 of 'Knights Of Ninjas 2 4'!" Benny said as he pointed to the ceiling.

"You've been up there for an hour!" said Sarah. Ethan looked at her while she talked, which made her melt inside.

"Lemon swirl!" Asked Debby, holding out a lemon swirl cupcake while Jane sat on the counter licking a black spoon.

"No, please! No more cupcakes." I said as Ethan moved over to stand in front of Debby from across the island, while I followed him.

"Oo! I'll take a lemon swirl!" Benny said, grabbing a cupcake.

"Oh no. Look at your clothes. I know just what we should play next. Debby Dazzle Fashion Show!" Debby said.

"Okay!" Jane responded.

They started walking towards the stairs when Debby suddenly fell.

"Ouch!" Debby said as she held her stomach.

"Are, are you okay?" Ethan asked holding out a hand for the doll.

I was always touched by his concern for others.

_'How did I get so lucky to have such a caring and wonderful boyfriend.'_ I thought.

Ethan suddenly had a vision, I knew because I recognized his face, but soon snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, great in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun." Debby said.

She stood up straight and followed Jane upstairs.

Ethan's POV

I felt lightheaded and almost fell over.

"What happened?" asked Benny.

"I had a vision. Debby needs life energy to stay in human form. She absorbs it through contact. If if-" I fell over before I could finish my sentence.

Sarah rushed over to help me up. "You okay, cuddle bear?" Sarah asked in a concerned tone.

"Kind of." I said.

"She must of drained you a little." Benny said.

"Wait, maybe if we keep he away from people she'll turn back to a doll." I said and looked at Sarah.

"Let's hope." Sarah said then she pecked me on the lips.

_**(The next events happened like in the show.)**_

"Any luck, cuddle bear?" Sarah asked through the phone.

"I can't let Jane be home alone so I only searched a three block range while holding a baby monitor," I replied.

"Hey, I can babysit tonight or something so we can find Debby. And maybe make out a little." Sarah said.

"I would really like that Sare." I said.

"Oh! Did _you _find her? I'm kind of guessing no." I asked

"Obviously. I couldn't find her either. And I covered a _lot_of ground. Got to love super speed." Sarah replied

"Thanks for trying though. See you later today at school Sare?" I said

"Of course cuddle bear!"Sarah replied.

"Bye Sare." I said.

"Bye cuddle bear." Sarah said.

_**After finding where Debby was all along**_

I was sitting on a blue plastic chair when Ethan came over and sat next to her, Benny following. I smiled at Ethan and he nervously smiled back.

"So it's settled. "You'll kick Debby's sorry plastic butt." Benny said.

"What? I never said that." I stated.

"We need to find another way because I won't let you put yourself in so much danger." .Ethan stated looking into my eyes

"Thank's cuddle bear. I'm glad that I have a boyfriend that cares about me." I said and he pecked me on the lips.

"We need to get Rory away from Debby?" Benny said.

"Or some one?" Ethan said.

"Alright cuddle bear and Spock want to fill me in on your little mind meld?" I asked.

_"We get Erica to get Rory away from Debby and then we find a way to contain Debby." Ethan said._

"Fine. I will go and talk to Erica." I said as I left to find Erica.

_Ten minutes later I found Erica at her locker putting on sun block._

_"Well look who it is. If it isn't super nanny." Erica said._

_"Erica, I'm sorry. I promise we'll go dancing another time. I just need a small favor. I'm am also bringing my boyfriend when we go dancing." I said. Then I explained._

_Erica's POV_

_"Small favor my butt." I mumbled to myself. Then I walked over to Rory._

_"Well, hello handsome." I said to Rory._

_"Who?" Rory asked._

_**(The rest happened on the show.)**_

_Ethan's POV_

"Still no call from Erica?" I asked, looking at Sarah, who was looking back at me. "Guess she bailed on us. Great."

"No way. Erica may be self-absorbed but she _always_come through for me." Sarah said.

Just then Rory walked up to us.

"Rory. Where's Debby?" I asked.

"Beats me. She's looking for the one who made her? You guys were right. That girl is whack." With that said, Rory walked away.

"The one who made her?" Benny asked.

"Jane!" Sarah and I said together.

"She's looking for Jane." I said. "I have to pick her up after school."

"Give me the keys. I'll meet you guys there." Sarah said and I handed her the key's.

"Sarah please be careful?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"I will I promise cuddle bear." Sarah said and gave me a peck on the lips.

_**(The next event's happen like in the show.)**_

"Whoa. You pretzel her good," Benny said, coming up towards the headless body.

I looked up at Sarah, who was sitting at the top of the stairs. "Sare! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking cuddle bear." Sarah stated.

Ethan leaned down and grabbed the head. "Ethan. What are you doing?" Benny asked.

"Scare finder rule number ten. Nothing can do anything with a head." I stated.

The body suddenly grabbed the head and connected it back to its neck.

"AHHHH!" Benny and I ran over to Sarah and sat down besides her.

"Sare, where's Jane?" I asked.

"She's in here hiding spot. You guys go and I'll hold her off as long as I can." Sarah said.

"I'll help. I refuse to let you fight alone. " I said as I looked at Sarah

"I'll go find Jane and try to find the reverse spell." Benny said then stood up and left.

Sarah and I tried everything we could to hold off Debby.

"Sare, I have an idea that just might work?" I said.

"What is it cuddle bear?" Sarah asked.

I told Sarah my plan and we lead her to Jane's room. I set up a little trap and when Sarah knocked Debby down I pulled on the connected jump ropes and Debby was tied up. Sarah rushed over and grabbed the jump ropes as well.

"We need to tie this off so she can't get free cuddle bear." Sarah said.

So that is what we did and a few minutes later Benny and Jane came in and turned Debby back into a doll.

_**After Debby Dazzle turned back into a doll**_

"Are you okay Ethan, Sarah?" Jane asked, rushing over to our side.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks Jane." Sarah and I said together.

"Thanks for not leaving my side cuddle bear." Sarah said then we made out for a minute. Then we went to my room.

(Happened like in the show.)

"To bad you didn't dress up like a doll then you would have cool hair man." Benny said.

Sarah then slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow." Benny said while rubbing the back of his head.

"That would be creepy, Benny." I stated.

"Besides he looks great to me." Sarah said as she walked over and pecked me on the lips.

_**Later that night**_

"So your parents don't remember anything?" Benny asked.

"Nope. As far as they know, they crashed for the whole day. We're off the hook." I said.

"Less talking, more dancing." Jane said.

"Come on guys. We promised." Sarah said as I walked over to her and took her hands and started to dance as the music started.

"Party at the disco beach!" Jane squeaked.

"Here you go Debby. Good as new." Jane put the doll on the stand.

"Come on Erica. You said you wanted to go dancing." Sarah said.

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper." Benny said.

Erica flashed her fangs at Benny and hissed.

"Or poop. Poop away. She scares me." Benny said.

Sarah and I danced together just like Benny and Jane to the music.

Soon Erica joined and the full disco beach party began.

Gabriel's POV

I landed out side of the Morgan's house and I laid the wrapped book written by the first seer on the door step.

"I can't believe Solin had me do this." I said to my self and rang the door bell and flew to a near by roof top. Ross and Samantha picked up the package and read it and they called Ethan. Then I flew off.

**Hope you like it?**

**You will have to wait and see what is written in the book?**

**It will be reveled in the next chapter.**

**Please Review?**


End file.
